Alone
by Xiu's
Summary: Kesendirian / KAISOO
1. Chapter 1

Seoul , South Korea . 17:00 KST

Terlihat seorang namja sedang memandang kearah jendela kamar yang memperlihatkan rintik-rintik hujan. Sepi. Ya ia kesepian. Perlahan air mata namja itu turun , seiring hujan yang semakin deras. Seakan ikut bersedih dengannya. Memangnya salah kalau namja menangis? Hey ia juga manusia bung.

Nama namja itu Do Kyungsoo

Ia bersedih karena ia sendirian. Tidak ada yang memperdulikannya. Bahkan eomma dan appanya pun sama. Ketika ia mencoba mencari seorang teman , ia hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman kemudian orang itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian…

Sendirian...

Sendirian...

Sendirian...

Ia akui bahwa ia membenci kata sendirian. Selain benci sendirian , Kyungsoo benci seseorang yang telah mencampakannya. Kim Jongin.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback**_

_**Hello yes sir i'm one of a kind**_

_**Terdengar alunan lagu dari musisi G-Dragon yang merupakan nada dering dari ponsel Kyungsoo menandakan ada pesan. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dimeja belajar dan membuka pesan masuk.**_

_**From : Babo-ya**_

_**"Jagiya mianhae nantio sore aku tidak bisa menemanimu membeli buku . Eomma menyuruhku mengantarnya berbelanja."**_

_**Kyungsoo menghela nafas melihat pesan tersebut. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Jongin seperti ini. Tidak bisa menemaninya dengan berbagai alasan. Sebenarnya mood Kyungsoo hari ini sedang bagus , tetapi karena pesan itu moodnya sekarang memburuk. ck menyebalkan.**_

_**Toko Buku Apgeujeong , 16:00 KST**_

_**Akhirnya Kyungsoo pergi sendiri. Ia sampai disebuah toko buku dan mulai mencari buku untuk tugas Park Songsaengnim. Ia berjalan menyusuri deretan buku sejarah, Ia mengambil salah satu buku tersebut dan membacanya seraya berjalan kearah kursi yang disediakan untuk membaca. Tetapi dari kejauhan , didepan Kyungsoo terlihat dua orang namja saling mengejar. Kyungsoo tidak memperhatikannya karena terlalu sibuk membaca buku yang dipegangnya.**_

_**"Ya~ Hyung! Buku itu milikku" Ucap Namja berkacamata.**_

_**"Tidak bisa! Aku yang memegang buku ini terlebih dahulu." Ucap Namja pendek dengan sebuah buku ditangannya.**_

_**Namja berkacamata tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya. "YAK! HYUNG LIHAT KEDEPAN! AW-" Kalimatnya terpotong.**_

_**BRUK**_

_**AS" Lanjutnya. Tabrakan terjadi antara Kyungsoo dengan Namja pendek itu.**_

_**Sekarang posisinya mereka berbaring dengan namja pendek berada diatas Kyungsoo.**_

_**Mereka saling menatap. Lama.**_

_**"Hyung!" Teriak Namja berkacamata dan berhasil menyadarkan namja pendek itu dan Kyungsoo.**_

_**"aa..ah Mianhae" Ucap namja pendek dengan gugupnya ia berdiri.**_

_**"ngg Gwaechana" Ucap Kyungsoo seraya berdiri.**_

_**"Namaku Kim Jong Dae dan itu Hyungku Kim Joonmyun" Ucap Namja berkacamata atau kita bisa memanggilnya Jongdae.**_

_**"Salam kenal hehe" Ucap Namja pendek atau kita bisa memanggilnya Joonmyun.**_

_**"aah Aku Do Kyungsoo salam kenal juga. a..ah aku pergi dulu yaa." Ucap Kyungsoo canggung seraya meninggalkan Joonmyun dan Jongdae.**_

_**"Namja yang unik/? haha" Ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati seraya berjalan kearah kasir dengan buku yang ada ditangannya. Ia tidak jadi membacanya. Ia pikir , ia bisa membaca buku ini dirumah. Setelah membayar , Kyungsoo berniat pergi ketaman. ya apa salahnya merefresh diri sebentar kan?**_

_**Di Taman**_

_**Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya disebuah bangku panjang yang ada di taman itu. Ia melihat kearah kiri , tepat dibawah pohon ada sepasang namja sedang berciuman dengan ditutupi sebuah buku.**_

_**"Kapan aku seperti mereka? menciumku dipipi saja tidak pernah Jongin lakukan"Ucap Kyungsoo lirih.**_

_**Ia terus memperhatikan sepasang namja itu , sampai buku yang menutupi mereka perlahan turun.**_

_**Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo ketika melihat sepasang namja itu.**_

_**Itu...**_

_**Sahabatnya dan..**_

_**Namjachingunya...**_

_**Jongin... Ini tidak mungkin. Tidak. Jongin tidak mungkin melakukan ini. Kata kata itu terus terkiang dipikiran Kyungsoo. Tidak Mungkin. Bukankah Jongin bilang ia mengantar ibunya berbelaja? itu pasti bukan Jongin iyakan? ...**_

_**TBC**_

_**Woah gak nyangka ada yang review , padahal ff ini cuman iseng aja :3 maksih buat yang udah review , follow dan favorite. Mian gak bisa disebutin satu persatu. '3'**_


End file.
